


Challenge Accepted

by Sleeping_Warrior_Panda



Series: Alpha/Beta/Omega-verse [3]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dominant Omega, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Games, Knotting, Less dominant alpha, Love, Mates, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party, Party Games, Partying, References to Knotting, Sex, Sex Games, Sexual Inexperience, Shyness, Smut, Strip Games, Students, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Wedding Planning, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2020-12-07 14:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleeping_Warrior_Panda/pseuds/Sleeping_Warrior_Panda
Summary: As an omega, you’re used to getting guys to fall for you. But you never stay with a partner for long and you remain unbonded by choice, avoiding every alphas claim on you so far.Searching for someone you won't tire of so easily, you might've found one in fellow student Teodosio, an alpha you can’t help but be intrigued by. Wanting to make him yours, you put a plan together to make him fall for you.However, Teo has a reputation of being a womanizer andonlydating betas, making him the hardest challenge yet. Though not everything is as it seems.Will Teo give an omega the chance of becoming his mate for the first time? And will an alpha finally capture this omegas heart?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all!
> 
> So this is the start of my third story set in an alpha/beta/omega-verse.  
If you enjoy this story, as I add to it bit by bit, please feel free to check out the other two stories!  
They're loosely connected and feature many of the same characters, as you might soon realize.
> 
> I hope to see you return when I update with a new chapter! =)

Janey Levitt contemplates the colour samples and brochures spread out over the smooth surface of the kitchen table. Holding up two of the samples, reviewing them side-by-side, she looks over to her daughter Clarise sitting across from her.  
  
"Definitely this cream-colour right here." Janey puts down one of the samples and pushes it over. "It's the same as the dress."  
  
"Okay." Her daughter makes a note of the colour name and number.  
  
Blonde hair trapped in a loose braid resting at her lower back, brown-golden eyes fixated on her notebook, Clarise's clearly gotten her colouring from her father. Janey's black hair overcome with grey streaks and dark brown eyes haven't touched her oldest child at all.  
Short and somewhat chubby, Clarise's not traditionally pretty, but she's never lacked for male attention. Though that's most likely in large part due to her status as an omega. But at least that has landed her an alpha as mate.  
  
Janey frowns slightly. She'd never imagined she'd give birth to an omega. Even less _two_ of them.  
  
"And what flowers do we need?" Clarise asks without looking up.  
  
”Hmm... How about blue hydrangeas to decorate the tables?” Janey suggests, studying the colour palette of choice of the impending wedding. “It’s her favourite colour after all.”  
  
“It’ll probably be too much blue what with the napkins and balloons and everything,” Clarise objects. “I don’t want it to be too overwhelming.”  
  
They've been sitting for close to two hours, discussing and planning the event that's only five months away. Though, of course, everything needs to be approved by the bride herself in the end. But Olivia isn't fussy and leaves most of the decision-making to her best friend.  
  
Because Olivia and Clarise's been inseparable since high school, Janey offered to create her wedding dress without payment, being quite skilled at designing and sewing after years of doing hers and her children's own clothes.  
Olivia had happily agreed and Janey had thrown herself at the task. Even Janey's youngest daughter has been roped in, doing whatever's necessary that the rest of you don't have time for. It's become quite the family affair.  
  
“Blue and purple then?” Janey suggests unperturbed. "Or maybe add more white or cream to the rest of the decorations?"  
  
“I don’t know-“  
  
Both of them turn towards the doorway as Janey's youngest daughter saunters into the kitchen.  
  
  
  
  
  
Still half-asleep, you only nod a "good morning" in the general direction of your mom and sister and then zoom in on the fridge. You're still wearing your pyjama pants of purple cotton and your favourite T-shirt, threadbare and much too large for your small frame.  
  
“Well, good morning.” Your mom glances at her wrist watch and raises an eyebrow at your late arrival. “I was convinced that you’d be sleeping all day.”  
  
Rewarding her quip with a grimace, you open the fridge, peering inside with tired eyes. Stomach growling aggressively, you're on the hunt for something dripping of fat. Preferably pizza. But you'd be satisfied with making toast or anything else with melted cheese.  
  
“I thought you guys were going shopping today,” you yawn as you start rummaging for food.  
  
“We are,” your sister replies, brow furrowed. "It’s not even noon yet.”  
  
You shrug, unflustered by her critical tone.  
  
Though you and Clarise share sisterly love for each other, you've never been close. There are several years between you, you having barely started school when she was in her early teens. Naturally, that always puts you at different steps in life, so you've always had difficulty relating to each other. Especially after the recent choices Clarise has made.  
  
“Want to come with?” Clarise asks.  
  
You look over to your sister. Your _soon-to-be-married_ sister. Though it's not her own wedding she's planning right now, it will be soon.  
And she'll probably force you to be one of her bridesmaids.  
Sighing internally, you hope that she'll at least drag Denise and Kaden down with you. Being dolled up in some oversized, pastel-coloured, cake-inspired creation meant to put off anyone who might've been interested in the poor person trapped inside, is _not_ your idea of fun.  
But none of you siblings have any choice, you suppose.  
  
Hiding a smile at the mental image of your tall brother in a bridesmaid dress, you grab a plate of food and sit down at the table.  
  
“Nah, I have plans."  
  
The unrelenting buzzing of your phone indicating text message after text message is the reason you even woke this early. Your friends are waiting for you.  
  
Mouth full of food, you look around; only now awake enough to realize that one family member's missing.  
  
"Where’s Denise?”  
  
“She got a call from work,” Clarise responds as she starts clearing the table.  
  
Mom gives you a stealthy caress over your cheek as she passes, grinning at your affectionate growl. As long as she doesn't try for public affection, embarrassing you in front of friends or potential mates, you welcome it. It's nice to be reminded of a parent's love, especially when you only have the one.  
  
You catch Clarise's envious glance before she continues packing down all the papers into two large cardboard boxes. _Wedding Plans_ it says on the outside in bold, black letters.  
  
Clarise coughs to clear her throat. “Someone’s sick at the restaurant, so they wanted her to come in to cover a shift.”  
  
“On her only day off?” You scowl.  
  
That would never sit right with you. Even though Denise's probably the most ambitious amongst you siblings, she has an issue with saying 'no' to people. Especially to those in a position of authority. Like her boss.  
Sometimes you wonder if there wasn’t a mistake at birth and _she’s_ the one who’s supposed to be an omega and not you.  
  
"Not everyone's work-shy." Clarise closes the boxes, now filled to the brim with papers. "You know she’s saving up to get her own place.  
And if you want money, you need to work."  
  
Her meaning is not lost on you. Studying at the university, you're still being provided for with everything you need even though you moved out over a year ago. No need to take out a loan and no need to get a job on the side.  
  
"Yeah, you're the one to talk," you sneer.  
  
She whips around to glare at you. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Mom snaps; "Calm down, the both of you!" And then she looks at Clarise. "Education's the only thing Harrold's paying for, you know that.  
All four of you were offered the same opportunity."  
  
Mom's movements are choppy as she takes one of the boxes in her arms and her face turns sour as if the very mention of his name leaves a bad taste in her mouth. You don't blame her. Even though you should be grateful that he's paying for your school, you can't help but resent him.  
  
Turning to you, mom continues; "Focus on your studies, instead of antagonizing your sister. Okay?"  
  
You nod and catch the eye of Clarise. There's a silent truce between you, but it won't last long. It's a good thing the both of you have moved out of your childhood home because you were driving each other mad whilst living under the same roof.  
Nowadays, Clarise's living with her mate as a stay-at-home wife and you're living on campus of the university you're attending. You only stop by at a overnight stay now and again, to hang with your mom and Denise. Mom's even saved your old room for when you visit.  
  
Clarise, however, rarely comes over anymore. Mom's using her old room as a guestroom and has been talking about renting it out to supplement her poor income. But you know that she's waiting, and hoping, for grandchildren soon. If not from Clarise and her alpha, then maybe from Kaden and his girlfriend.  
And you know it would make mom very happy to use the room as a nursery if and when her future grandchildren come to visit.  
  
Sometimes you're mad at Clarise for her infrequent visits when she lives so near here, as if she's forgotten her family now that she's bonded, but you never chastise her for it. Because you can guess the reason for her keeping away.  
  
It's spelled _alpha_.  
  
”Do you need anything when we go downtown?” Mom asks, happy that you've made peace with each other. “Do you need any more shots?”  
  
You shake your head, refocusing on your food. “Nah, I’m all good.”  
  
“Are you sure? You can never have too many."  
  
“Mom,” you look up at her. “I’m 20 now. I know.”  
  
It had been different when you were younger and couldn't buy it yourself, needing an adult to do it for you. But you've bought your own shots for a long time now, even though you're unwillingly filled with shame every time you pick up your prescription.  
The pharmacists always seem to be severe alphas, glaring at you as they hand over the box with heat-suppressing shots. As if they want to challenge your need for them.  
  
It always makes you so angry to think about, wanting to retort that _they're_ the reason you need the medicine in the first place.  
  
”Besides," you continue, "we get it subsidized at the university. It’s part of their “Healthy and safe”- campaign.”  
  
“Well, are those any good?" Mom probes worryingly. "Is it the same medicine as our doctor prescribes?”  
  
After a year out of the nest, one might've thought that she should've realized that you've managed quite well on your own, except the odd few times that you take one of the shots mom usually stocks up on at home. But those are for emergencies.  
  
“Not the same brand," you say after a few moments, trying to conjure up an image of the shots you use at school. "But I mean, it gives the same result." Brand name matters little to you.  
  
"Some medications aren't as strong," mom protests. "I read in the newspaper just a couple of months back, about a new medication that had been released that weren't tested enough. The omegas that used it-"  
  
You interject before she can continue; "I know, I heard about it. But really, you don’t have to worry. The last thing the university want is their omegas going into heat and driving all of the alphas crazy. Can you imagine the _scandal_?”  
  
A smile breaks out on Clarise's face at how appalled you manage to sound whilst fighting back a smile of your own.  
  
“It’s nice that the university cares that much,” mom says, unperturbed by your tone of voice. “Just a few years back, every omega had to fend for themselves, you know. And many schools denied entry for omegas when they reached puberty." Mom turns to Clarise. "I remember it being a struggle for you to even get a job."  
  
Yeah, and then she threw it away. Though you bite your tongue, not wanting to cause trouble.  
  
Clarise merely nods dismissively and carries out the other box to the hallway, obviously not in the mood to talk about her former job or politics.  
  
“I might go out a bit,” you say into the silence that followed.  
  
Mom frowns. “Alone? Aren’t you close to your heat?”  
  
You stare at her. That's _really_ not something you want to discuss with your mom. And definitely not with your sister within earshot.  
It should be at least another two months before you need to go to the cabin. The shots do a great job of keeping the heat controlled, though you still need to go through it every now and again, to make sure to stay healthy.  
  
“That’s the point of the shots,” you remark sharply, hoping that it will make her drop the subject.  
  
You put away your dishes and make ready to leave, first allowing your sister to re-enter the kitchen.  
  
Mom gestures for you to stop. "Take the collar if you go out,” she begs.  
  
“What? No!” You protest with a horrified expression. ”I’m not wearing the damned collar.”  
  
“Glenna at work says it’s really comfortable,” she assures you. “Both of her daughters used it before they got bonded. It’s really a nice collar, very expensive when she bought it.”  
  
“I don’t care if it’s worth a million dollars, I’m not wearing it!”  
  
Mom sighs. “Really, why do you have to be so obstinate? Do you know how lucky you are that she just gave it to you?”  
  
“Give it a rest,” Clarise interjects. “You know she’ll never wear it.”  
  
“There was never any problem with you,” mom says to Clarise. “I remember your first collar… it chafed around your neck and it got so bad that it became infected. And you still wore it, because we couldn’t afford anything else. Do you remember? You were only fourteen.”  
  
“I remember,” Clarise murmurs with a detached tone of voice.  
  
You also remember. Even if you were very young at the time. The doctor that had treated Clarise had been an unsympathetic older woman who had told mom that her daughter needed to get a mate and bond with him, and then the collar wouldn’t be an issue anymore.  
  
Sitting in that emergency room is the only time you can remember ever having seen Clarise cry.  
  
“Still, it’s better than the alternative," mom says. "It’s dangerous for an unbonded omega to go outside without-“  
  
“It’s broad daylight!” You protest. Really, how many times are you going to have this discussion? ”I could just as easily be hit by a truck. Maybe I should just lock myself inside and never go out.”  
  
“You don’t have to be so dramatic." Mom's sounding despondent. “Just… be careful. If you’d bump into an alpha who doesn’t take no for an answer-“  
  
“He’s going to kidnap and rape me?” You raise an eyebrow. “I’m taking the shots so I _won’t_ go into heat. Meaning, I won’t affect any alphas in that way. So if one attacks me, it’s not because of me being an omega, but because the alpha’s a psychopath.”  
  
“Now it feels much better,” mom responds drily.  
  
“You don’t have to worry; I’m going to the park. I’m meeting some friends.” You glance down at your cell phone as it buzzes again. “And I’m going to be late, so…”  
  
“Fine. Just… please send a text when you arrive there. And bring your alarm with you, okay?”  
  
“I always bring my alarm with me,” you assure her.

  
  
  
  


*******************

The park is suffocating on crowds of people. Every inch of the green lush grass is packed with spread-out blankets in every colour and pattern; the ground looking like a quilt. Everyone's here to soak up the sunrays of this warm cloudless day, the constant looming threat of cold and rain as you slip into mid-autumn making people grab onto each sunny day as if it's the last.  
  
Normally the park swallows large amounts of people and still manages to appear spacious, seeing as it's the biggest and most extravagant park in the whole city. It has, amongst other things; six basketball courts, two tennis courts, several playgrounds for kids, outdoor workout areas for adults, a small stage used for performances, a fenced-off dog park and a large botanical garden with an accompanying café.  
But on a day like today, it stands no chance of accommodating this huge number of people. It's cramped. Hopefully Harry and Tess have found a good spot for you, because if not, there's no chance you'll find anywhere to sit.  
  
You zig-zag past rows and rows of blankets; some are empty as the occupants are playing ball or taking a walk, some occupied by people reading books, playing board games or just talking. A couple of men are sketching in big notebooks.  
A few of the sun-seeking visitors turn their heads slightly, sniffing the air, as you walk a bit too close. You don't need to breathe in their scent to know that they're alphas. You refuse to look at them; refuse to let their condemning glares make you feel guilty for being out in public unbonded.  
  
A group of young kids stampede past you, trampling on several blankets whilst doing so, screaming gleefully as they play. You envy them.  
At that age, it doesn't matter what you are. Alpha, beta, omega. It's all the same. 

_Buzz buzz._ Your phone vibrates and the display lights up. 

  
  
_**01:05:01 PM: At b-court by the oak tree**_  
  
  


Tess's text message is short, but at least now you know where they are. You hurry over there, spotting Harry as he waves frantically from the bleachers. Lightly jogging past a group of young girls and boys playing volleyball, you join your friends.  
  
“Damn, you’re slow,” Harry greets you jokingly. ”I texted you like an hour ago.”  
  
You sit down on the bench right below them, straddling it so you can keep an eye on both your friends and the court. “Watching the game?”

“Not really,” Tess says with a bored tone of voice. “There weren’t any seats anywhere. The whole damn city's here."  
  
"Don't be like that," Harry responds. He turns to you. "You want to know the score?"  
  
Before you can say anything, Tess interjects. "I'm not complaining about the eye candy though. It's too bad I have a boyfriend." 

Harry raises an eyebrow at that, but decides not to comment. “I’m rooting for Mike’s team,” he says and point to a guy on court. “He’s the beta in the red t-shirt with a ice bear on it."  
  
Nodding to confirm that you've in fact caught sight of him, Harry continues; "I’d like for a beta to win.”

“Is it betas vs alphas?” you say surprised.

Tess snorts. “That’d be a slaughter."

Harry huffs annoyed. “Mike’s team have both betas and alphas. But even if they didn’t, they could still win.”

“No,” Tess says firmly. “They couldn’t. There’s a reason why professional players are divided into alphas and betas and play apart.”

“I remember kicking some ass in high school more than once. I was one of the best in my class in soccer and we had many alphas.”

“That’s the key words, Harry. _High school_." Tess gives him a condescending look. "Betas and alphas are not that different growing up, you know that. It’s when we reach maturity that alphas excel in like _everything_. You’d have no chance right now.”

"Thanks for that vote of confidence," Harry mutters.

"You know what? That's your issue. Every time-"

You zone out as they argue. Every time a discussion starts about status it always ends in an argument between those two. Even though they're both betas they're never in agreement. Instead you casually follow the game for a few seconds. That's when a guy catches your eye.  
  
He's tall, like really tall. At least a head taller than any of the other guys. Skinny and with a slim frame, he's not lanky but wears his height well, moving gracefully and speedily up and down the court like a professional basketball player.  
He has black hair. Short, but still long enough to cover his ears and give him choppy, layered bangs. It's stylish and looks well taken care of, reminding you of a emo-rock star that Denise has a poster of in her room and worships daily. 

“Who’s that?” You interrupt your friends bickering.  
  
Tess follows your gaze. “Who?”  
  
“That tall guy with black hair and purple t-shirt.”  
  
She shrugs. “I don’t know. Probably some alpha. Why?”  
  
“He goes to our school," Harry interjects. "Second year. Studies economics. Likes the colour purple. Spends a fortune on hair products. Not afraid of germs.”  
  
Tess and you both stare at him. "You know him?" She asks at the same time as you ask; “How do you know all that?” Harry is kind of infamous at being bad at recalling facts at the best of times.  
  
He laughs at your facial expressions. “We've been sitting here for a while before you showed up." He gestures vaguely at Tess. "I saw him before he walked out on the court. He was wearing a hoodie with our school's logo on it. And he was hanging with two other guys that I know is studying economics second year."  
  
That made sense.  
  
"What about all the other things?" Tess inquires sharply. "I've been sitting here for as long as you have, and I didn't see you interviewing him about his favourite colour and use of hair products."  
  
Harry laughs again. "Look. His t-shirt and bag are dark purple, which is a conscious choice. No dude would choose purple if they didn't like it."  
  
Even if you don't agree with his reasoning, you let him ramble on.  
  
"He shared his water bottle with one of the other guys a couple of times, so he's obviously not a germ phobic. And seriously, look at that hair! There's more grease or mousse or whatever you call it than actual hair!”  
  
"What are you, a fucking CSI?" Tess grunts. Then she turns to you. "So what, you’re setting your sights on him?”  
  
You laugh surprised by her words. "Slow down! I've only just seen him."  
  
"So? No time like the present. Besides, it's been what, three months since you and what's-his-name?"  
  
You study the guy a bit closer and feel something stirring inside of you. He's not traditionally handsome. He's too tall and too slim. But his slightly sunburned skin, dark hair, the way he walks and carries himself, all of it is attracting. Hm. Maybe it _has_ been too long.  
  
You can't tell his eye colour from this distance but you imagine they're brown. A bit ordinary and boring, yes, but you can brush that aside when the rest of him is so _different_ from the guys you usually date.  
You wonder if he's an alpha. You can't tell from this distance and with so many guys running around. Everyone's scents are mashed together. But it doesn't matter, you date _all_ kinds and he has definitely piqued your interest. 

“Oh, I recognize that look,” Tess says with a smile. “You’re on the prowl, aren't you?”  
  


  
  
  
  


*******************

Teo smoothly side steps a block and passes the ball to a teammate who instantly hauls ass down the court. Running along the others whilst surveying the playing field for holes in their opponents defence; he makes ready to receive the ball back again, positioning himself perfectly.  
But the teammate decides to go for the shot - missing when he’s easily blocked by the other team.  
  
Greg yells at him, “Come on, man!”  
  
The players take a impromptu break, all of them more or less exhausted after almost two hours of playing. The betas are more affected than the alphas though they still do a good job of keeping up.  
Teo wipes his sweaty face with the hem of his t-shirt and tries to catch his breath, the running back and forth taking its toll. Greg jogs up behind him, disappointment set in his features. “Damn, he sucks.”  
  
Greg's a muscle-bound, dark-skinned guy with a fiery temper courtesy of his equally fiery alpha mother, and quite opposite from Teo who's calm and in control of his emotions. Their friendship seems unlikely but is nonetheless unbreakable. Going for a water bottle, Greg swallows a mouthful of water. “Hey, look.” He nods towards the bleachers. “Your fan club’s here.”  
  
Three girls, all betas, throw glances at him whilst talking excitedly. Teo's dated one of them, but… well, it didn’t work out. For reasons he’d rather not think of. He ignores them as he sits down on the ground, legs bent with arms resting on his knees, his sweat-soaked hair clinging to his head as he hangs it down. He’s spent.  
  
“Ever since the blonde girl, she’s been stalking you.” Greg shakes his head. “Damn, she’s desperate. Probably realized no other alpha wants her.”  
  
Teo doesn’t like to talk about his private life, not even with Greg. But he has to agree she's been acting strange.  
  
“Holly.”  
  
Greg frowns, but doesn’t drag his eyes from the betas. “Huh?”  
  
“The blonde girl,” Teo clarifies.  
  
“Oh, right.” Greg hums.  
  
“Up for another round?” One of the guys calls to the both of you. Teo shakes his head.  
  
“No man,” Greg shouts back in reply. Grabbing his bag, he looks at Teo. “I got shit to do. Talk later, okay?”  
  
One fistbump later and Greg walks off. Teo drags off his sweat soaked t-shirt, sighing when a gentle wind cools his naked back. Beneath his bangs he notices the betas are lingering even though the players scatter one by one.  
He hadn’t been in love with Jenna - the blue-eyed girl sat in the middle - though he remembers the taste of her lips and the softness of her skin. No, love wasn't a part of it. On the other hand, why should it be? His own parents didn't marry for love. Few alphas did.  
  
A faint smell curls around him, intoxicating. Raising his head, he spots more people on the bleachers further away; a guy and two girls engaged in a conversation. He tries to catch the scent, to place it, but it's too weak. At this distance it could be anything but his subconscious doesn't like it. Grabbing his t-shirt and bag he leaves, hoping that the betas will keep their distance. He has no patience for any of Jenna’s games.

  
  
  
  


*******************

Late that afternoon you're back in your room on campus. Throwing the overnight-bag on the bed, you sit down in front of your computer situated on a small desk in the corner. The room's not large, but it's more than big enough for a bed, desk and a wardrobe. And you enjoy the fact that you don't have to share room with anyone. One of the perks of being an omega.

Opening the window by the desk to let the lukewarm air in, you relish in another one of the perks of your room - the view. Every omega living on campus gets to live on the highest floor fortified with locked and coded doors, to keep out uninvited guests. Since you're only a handful of omegas enrolled in classes, even less living on campus, it makes the omega floor somewhat of a ghost town. That's one of the reasons you regularly return home over the weekend. It's too quiet here.

Logging in on SKY, it doesn't take long for Tess to start writing to you - the conversation lazy and noncommittal. It's more out of habit than anything else; whenever one of you are online you reach out to each other, even if you don't have anything to say.

But you have a mission in mind tonight and won't be distracted from it. Searching for the mysterious would-be alpha you saw today you go all detective-style, going through every student enrolled in any kind of economics program. It takes a while and you almost have to do a double-take, his profile picture is of him hiding in the company of friends.  
  
_Teodosio Ezio._ Exotic-sounding name. You like it. _Status: alpha._ You guessed that already. No mentions of any current girlfriends, though you find traces of several old ones. But they don't interest you.

Reading public messages between him and some of his friends, you find out that he's going to a party on campus that Wednesday. Excellent! You fire off a message to Tess asking her to go with you to the party. No matter what your mom thinks you're not stupid. And hanging out with drunken riled-up alphas at night - alone - is stupid. You're bringing your alarm and a friend. As always.

You smile at the thought of getting up and close to this new alpha and wonder if he'll prove more interesting than the last one. Only time will tell, but you do so enjoy the hunting.

  
  
  
  


*******************


	2. Chapter 2

  
Teo fights back his irritation when he spots Jenna lurking by some bookshelves. He always spends Monday afternoons in the library studying, having his own little corner where be prefers to sit, which she of course knows. Doesn't she get a hint?  
She's alone this time and he likes that even less. It probably means she's mustered enough courage to approach him but doesn't want an audience when she does.  
  
Burying his head even further into his books he refuses to acknowledge her presence. Oblivious to Teo's change in mood, Greg's blabbering away from his place at the table. "Re-match on Thursday, yeah? We have to show 'em their place."  
  
Teo hums in response. Leaning over the table, Greg catches his eye. "You in zombie-mode today?"  
  
"Stressed." Teo nods towards the books spread over the table, his laptop momentarily pushed aside. "I'm behind on a couple of assignments."  
  
"Yeah..." Greg focuses on his phone. "Oh, shit! Man, I gotta go. Got class." He jumps out of the chair, jogging out of sight.  
  
As on cue, Jenna slinks into the now-empty chair with a friendly smile. "Hi." She watches him with well-practiced shyness beneath long eyelashes. "I saw you playing yesterday. You were easily the best. You should go pro."  
  
Her soft voice and innocent-looking face would've been enough to fool him if he hadn't already seen the ugly side of her. Teo returns to his books, not sparing her another look. "What do you want?"  
  
"Don't be like that... I just thought you seemed so lonely." She sounds so honest and vulnerable. Damn, she's a good actress.  
  
She waits for him to speak, probably to deny her statement or even accuse her for their break-up. But he's not willing to engage her, uninterested in giving her what she wants.  
  
"Teo? Don’t you have anything to say?" Irritation sneaks into her voice, filled with indignation at being ignored. "I know that I hurt you. I'm sorry."  
  
For the first time, Teo raises his head. Triumph gleams in her eye, thinking that she's caught him in her web, before she schools her facial expression to one of sympathy. "I miss you... very much."  
  
"I need to study, do you mind?"  
  
The chair almost topples over as she leaps up in pure fury. "Fine!" She spits out.  
  
About to storm off, she stops herself. "It's still raw, I get it." She pouts, as if he's being unreasonable. Putting her hands down on the table, she leans forward. "When you want to talk like adults, you know where to find me.”  
  
He breathes through his mouth, avoiding her scent. He doesn't want to have anything to do with her. She gives him a heated look before leaving.  
  
With her gone, Teo picks up his phone and pulls up his contact list. Scrolling down to Holly’s name, his thumb hovers over the number.  
With a inwardly sigh, he puts the phone away. Girls are nothing but trouble.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


*******************

_Wednesday_

“Stop hogging the mirror!” Tess stands behind you with hands on her hips and a menacing scowl.

Unperturbed, you continue putting on mascara. “Everything has to be perfect,” you say in your defence.

She rolls her eyes. “You’re an omega. You can wear a potato sack and still attract guys.”

“And _you_ have a boyfriend, so you don’t need to attract anyone,” you counter. Nevertheless, you abandon the mirror and crash on her bed.  
  
“Where’s your roommate?” You nod towards the perfectly made bed across the room.

Tess shrugs. “Who cares? I’m glad she’s gone. She’s the roommate from hell.”

“Why don’t you move in with your boyfriend?” You glance around the room, taking in the mess around Tess bed and the cleanliness around the other girl’s bed.  
  
Tess's gives you an _are-you-kidding-_look. “We’ve only been together for two months.” She puts on some cherry lip-gloss. “Besides… he already has a roommate. His best friend. They spend all night together playing games online.” She grimaces.

Something is sticking out from underneath the other girl's bed and you zero in on it. “What’s that?”

Tess's eyes follow your reflection in the mirror as you drag out an old pocket in tatters. “Oh my god!” A shirtless, muscular man embraces a busty woman in a dramatic fashion on the cover. “Is this what I think it is?” You flip it over to read on the back.

“Oh _that_,” Tess snorts. “It's exactly what you think it is. She tries to hide it but I mean, really, come on. Under the bed?”

“Listen to this; ‘The omega Alana finds herself facing eviction and is forced to make a deal with the sexy, infamous alpha Oliver Dunham.  
He is used to getting what he wants and has set his eyes on making Alana his mate. Can their arrangement lead to a happily ever after?’”  
You chortle madly. “What a load of crap. Do people really read this?”

Tess shivers with disgust. “Obviously they have _one_ reader.” She turns around to face you. “Now, how do I look?”

“Hot as hell.” You grin.

Another eye-roll. “Obviously.” You both giggle. “So… what’s the plan?” She looks at you expectantly. ”You do have a plan, right?”

“Of course. We stick together and when I find him, you give us space and I’ll make my move.” You give her a Cheshire grin, pleased with yourself.

She scans your neck. ”No collar?”

As you give her a dirty look, she holds up her hands to stop the tirade you're working up towards. “I’m just asking.”

“Yeah, thanks mom,” you mutter. Digging around in your handbag, you scoop up the tiny alarm. “I have this.” Followed by the pepper spray. ”And this.” Not that you've ever had to use it, but it's best to be prepared.

Her mind already on other things, Tess gathers her jacket and keys. “Okay. That's everything. Let's go."  
  
Throwing the book back to its rightful place, you follow her out of the room. Time to catch yourself an alpha.

*******************

Music is blaring from massive speakers set up in the common room and there's people everywhere; laughing, dancing and playing drinking games. Your target is standing alone. _Perfect._

Tess waves a hand when you open your mouth. "Yeah, I see him. Good luck!" She melts into the crowd as you make a beeline towards him.

"Hey!" You shout over the music to catch his attention, rewarding him with a smile when he looks at you. He subtly inhales your scent and your smile grows bigger. "I'm Mari. What's your name?"

He doesn't return your smile. "Teo."

His indifferent reaction and flat one-word response is not what you'd anticipated and it stumps you. Is he shy? If that's the case, you can surely overcome that. "Would you like to-?" You're interrupted when someone loudly calls Teo's name. "Teo! Come over here!"  
  
Expecting him to polite excuse himself or hopefully brush off his friend in favour of you, you're shocked when he simply walks away without a word. Stunned, you simply stand there, mouth agape.  
It's not like you've never been rejected before. Just because you're an omega doesn't mean that every alpha wants you, even though Tess seems to think otherwise, but you've never been totally _ignored_ before. The feeling is unfamiliar and unpleasant.  
  
Maybe he couldn't truly sense you? Perhaps you're covered in beta scent after hanging out in Tess's room?

Grabbing a drink poured in a plastic cup, you go and lean against one of the walls, taking in the surroundings as you mull things over.  
While standing there you're approached by some alphas trying their luck, but you turn them down gently but firmly. You're not giving up on Teo just yet.  
  
Less than twenty minutes later you locate him perched on a couch and talking to a girl. Straightening yourself, you make your way over.  
The girl leans over to kiss Teo on the cheek before leaving and you take her place without missing a beat. "Your girlfriend?"  
  
That would explain his behaviour. Maybe their relationship is so new it's not even out on Sky yet.

His face is unreadable as his gaze flickers to you briefly. The silence drags on and when you figure he'll just refuse to acknowledge your question completely, he surprises you. "No."

Emboldened, you nod towards his t-shirt with a print of the metal band Black Eyes Fall. "You a fan?"

"Yeah." He takes a sip out of his cup, not sparing you a look. Struggling to keep a conversation going when he gives you so little to work with, you're once more dumbfounded when he out of the blue simply leaves.  
  
_What's his problem!?_  
  
A drunk girl crashes down beside you, breath reeking of alcohol. "Iss nooo... nooot," she waves at you dramatically, almost hitting you unwittingly in the process. You frown, as you try to understand her slurred speech. "Nonono.. NNNN....O."  
  
"Uhuh."  
  
She wobbles and you're worried she'll fall into your lap, but her next words freezes you up. "Ee..heee... oooon....lyyy... betaaa."  
  
"Wait..." You force the girl to concentrate on you as she's already about to run off, giggling that she loves the song that just came on. "Are you talking about Teo?"  
  
"Hmmm?" Her eyes cannot really focus.  
  
"T-E-O." You repeat slowly. "Is he... _oh_." Realization hits you when you work out what she means.  
  
_He only dates betas._  
  
He knows that you're a omega and _that's_ why he's brushing you off? Pissed off at the thought, you seek out Tess. "Back already?" An eyebrow quirks at the sight of you. "Apparently," you mutter, ego bruised.  
  
She gives you a probing look but you shake your head before she can ask. "Later," you promise. She tilts her head, taking in your aggravated form. "Now I'm _really_ curious."

As the night goes on and you calm down, you find yourself curious about him as well. Teo's _really_ not like other guys... and wasn't that what attracted you to him in the first place?  
  
What would it take to make him utter more than one word to you? To make him show emotion on that stony face of his?  
  
You relish the thought of finding out. 

*******************


End file.
